The TUNDRA
Winter has come to power and Tundra biotope has become available through the portal network! Beastlords value these cold distant islands for the possibility to find hibernating Lykos Eggs, and the luckiest ones can wander upon a Pristine Snowflake and grow their own Etelia. The latest portal network upgrade provides a unique possibility to travel to the ice-covered tundra biotope. Although the network consumes tremendous amounts of energy and reaches only the tundra frontier. Geographical Exploration Service found an old system of interconnected tundra portals that may lead a brave traveler deeper into the frozen lands. Before you leave to master the new lands, here are some facts that may be interesting before start: * Tundra was inhabited by the first Europa colonists just like all other Europa areas. Nobody lives there now but you may find the remnants of the old civilization. * You may travel deeper into the tundra lands through old portals. Old portals visually differ with their darker color and green energy vortex. The deeper you get, the more powerful the monsters become. * To use a portal from the inner tundra network, you need to craft a Portal Energy Cell. One cell is used for every portal jump. You need to have Energy Portal Cell in your inventory and move to the tundra portal tile to be able to move on the next explore level. You home portal icon will change to the next level icon if both of these conditions are met. * You will need Charged Sticks for crafting Portal Energy Cells. You may purchase them from the Engineers at the State Store or produce them yourself with the help of your lightning Rocs. * You may found a hibernating Lykos egg on the deeper explore levels. The chance of finding it is increasing with every explore level with the cap at the 5th level. * Lykos is the fourth elemental pet. It masters the low temperatures. When the Cataclysm happened and the Great Flood destroyed the Old Empire, all survivor Lykoses went to a long hibernation. A hibernating Lykos produces an extremely durable ice shell around itself and then nearly stops all its life processes, going to sleep for centuries until its master comes or the environment turns friendlier. * To wake a Lykos from hibernation, you need a Liquid Deviance serum. It contains a specific biological agent that is very close to the hormone that launches awakening process. You may extract it from your deviant pets using a craftable Deviance Extractor device developed by Warlocks. Be careful, this will irreversibly turn your deviant pet into a normal one. * To make sure that your Lykos will wake up in the excellent form, use Liquid Vermillion before "hatching" the egg. Each bottle will increase the chance of getting better genes for a pet that wakes up. The egg may be upgraded up to the 4th Grade. You can collect Liquid Vermillion on the Battlefield when defending Vermillion zones (The Crimson Tree, The Old Mine and The Ancient Battlefield) by defending them for at least 10 hours. You will get one Liquid Vermillion bottle for every battle win, maximum 3 bottles per 10 hours. * Lykoses have half of the breeding potential in comparison with other pets. The long hibernation period has decreased their fertility on the genetic level. * Lykoses are incomparable Battlefield warriors. Except their effective elemental skills, they have Hound ability. A squad of Hounds can jump over one empty zone saving a lot time for their keeper. Tundra portal direction will be closed when the spring starts. According to the engineers, it’s too unprofitable to keep it open at the warm season. Common questions: # How to use green portals in Tundra? You need to craft Portal Energy Cell item. One Cell is automatically used every time when you move through the green portal. Visit State Store to find the crafting pattern. # Portal Energy Cell blueprints require Charged Sticks. Where do I get some? - If you have a Roc with Lightning Strike ability, visit State Store to find the crafting pattern and craft them yourself. - Otherwise just purchase some premade Sticks in the State Store # I found a Hibernating Egg. How do I activate it? Visit State Store to purchase the recipe for activation. # Activated Egg recipe requires Liquid Deviance. Where do I get it? Liquid Deviance can be extracted from your pets with deviant color. Visit State Store to purchase the blueprients for Deviance Extractor, craft it and use on a deviant pet to get one unit of Liquid Deviance serum. # I got Activated Egg (Grade 1) after activation. How do I upgrade it? Activated Egg item has an additional menu item - "Upgrade". You need to obtain Liquid Vermillion from the Battlefield to do this. Please check the instructions above. Category:Special Events